


Out of the Rain

by Fallynleaf



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallynleaf/pseuds/Fallynleaf
Summary: After Revolution, Kenny and Adam are both searching for solace.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega, unrequited Adam Page/Kenny Omega
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	Out of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place immediately following Kenny Omega & Hangman Page vs the Young Bucks at Revolution on February 29, 2020.
> 
> The title is from the song "A Horse With No Name" by America.

They go back to the locker room— _their_ locker room, not the EVP one. And they both sit down on the bench, and the first thing that Adam does is lean into Kenny, almost curling into him. 

Kenny wraps an arm around him, pulling him close, and Adam’s heart wrenches with something—a great, heaving feeling—and he doesn’t know how to deal with it, so he just closes his eyes and buries his face in Kenny’s hair and breathes until he doesn’t feel like crying anymore.

Adam can feel Kenny’s neediness. The way that Kenny grasps him and holds him tight like he’s starved for affection from another human being. It would be easy to take advantage, maybe. If Adam were a worse person. If Kenny wasn’t already used to carrying this deep, aching pain in his heart.

They sit like that in the locker room for a while. Then Kenny sighs and straightens, and he gives Adam a smile that is more sad than happy, and he stands up and walks away.

After that, things are different between them.

It’s like a dam breaks.

Kenny shows up at Adam’s hotel room that night. It’s dangerous, but Adam lets him in anyway. He’s buzzed, but not too buzzed where he thinks he’d do something really dumb, like try and kiss him.

Kenny starts out seated on the edge of Adam’s bed, and he ends up leaned against the headboard, his body stretched out and pressed against Adam’s, the two of them loosely in each other’s arms.

It’s more intimacy than Adam is used to sharing with his tag partners. He doesn’t mind it.

Kenny’s rambling about a video game. It’s easy to tune out, to just nod and mumble assurances. Sometimes, Adam wants to say something, but he doesn’t want the conversation to get difficult, so he doesn’t.

They don’t talk about the Bucks. Some wounds are just too fresh.

Other kinds of hurt are perennial, though.

“I left because I didn’t want him to feel overshadowed,” Kenny confesses. “But now he’s gone and found the only light in New Japan that outshines him.” He chokes the words out. “He’s just going to let Tanahashi take away everything that he was. Tana’s approval means more to him than everything that we tried to build together.”

Adam strokes his hair. If Kenny drank, then this would be when Adam would have offered him a beer. Just a little something to take the edge off.

Only, there are more edges than soft moments, these days. Adam doesn’t know how Kenny does it. How he carries these feelings with him, day in and day out.

But then, maybe _this_ is how Kenny does it. This is how he survives the day. He pulls Adam towards him and clutches him tight and lets the weight of Adam’s arms soothe him. He takes what Adam will give him, and takes, and takes.

There are things that Adam wants that he knows he can’t have. Kenny’s heart is one of them. Kenny’s had many tag partners over the years. Adam’s just the latest in a long line of people who can never quite measure up to Kota Ibushi. He wonders, sometimes, if Kenny’s trying to gather all of them to him in an attempt to fill this void. Adam, Riho, the Young Bucks, Nak. All people that have meant something to him at different points of his life. But never enough.

What Adam wants is to be wanted. That’s it. That’s all he asks for.

He wants the fans to want to see him, he wants his friends to value him, he wants his own damn tag partner to want to be with him.

Maybe he’ll just have to content himself with half measures. Being wanted, but not as much as someone else. Being one half of a champion, but never anything more than that.

It’s like being in a kind of limbo. Adam wishes that he could see a way out of it, but all he can see for miles is more desert.


End file.
